


Make It Worth My While

by Athenamsp



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athenamsp/pseuds/Athenamsp
Summary: I love this fandom, both original and reboot, and always seems one I am destined to return too.Written way back when at the end of season 1, before we knew what we know now! A very early work of mine so please excuse the poor writing, I like to think that like a fine wine I've improved with age.All mistakes are my own.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Make It Worth My While

As much as Steve enjoyed the occasional day off, he hated to admit it he was bored. He’d woken up bored which resulted in a longer than usual run and morning swim, just to try and rid himself of the restlessness that twitched his skin.  
He’d spent an hour scrubbing his kitchen till it gleamed and he was slightly light-headed from the cleaning products.   
Sitting at the dining table he tapped his fingers in an uneven rhythm while he debated what to do next; go out to the garage and work on the Marquis or maybe go upstairs and change the bedding in his room, Mary’s room, the guest room, and what harm would it do to clean the bathrooms at the same time?  
Dropping his head on the table he let out a groan of frustration, God he was bored!  
Bored enough to go driving about looking for drug dealers to bust, a gang war would be a welcome distraction, where was a good hostage situation when you needed one?

Which was why he practically jumped for joy when his cell phone rang and vibrated its way across the table ‘Danno’ flashing up on the screen.

“McGarrett” he answered

“Uncle Steve.” The sweet voice of Grace Williams greeted him on the other end of the phone.

“Hey Gracie. Howzit?” Steve asked with a smile, the twitchiness soothing slightly just at having someone else to talk to.

“Good. How are you?” Grace asked politely

“Better for speaking to you.” Steve replied, only partially joking, He heard Grace giggle a little. “What can I do for you Grace?”

“So you’re going to spend the day with me and Danno right?” Grace instructed

“Grace, we ask, we don’t demand.” Steve heard Danny in the background.

“Sorry Danno. But you are, right Uncle Steve?” Grace asked again.

“Well I …” Steve started 

“Please Uncle Steve. Please, we’ll have so much fun” Grace begged and Steve felt his heart melt a little, he loved spending time with the Williams’s and Grace begging broke what little resolve he might have.

“Okay Monkey, gimme the phone.” Steve heard Danny mutter and the movement of the phone from one person to another. “Hey” 

“Hey Danny.”

“You can’t let her steam roll you like that, she needs to learn that begging and demanding doesn’t get her everything she wants.”

“Danny its cool…..” Steve tried again, but this time was steam rolled over by the senior Williams

“So anyway, Grace and I were wondering, if you have no other plans that is, if you’d like to spend the day with us.” Danny asked 

“Yes I would like to spend the day with you and Grace; No I have no other plans.” Steve smiled at the antics of the father/daughter pair; they had him wrapped around their little fingers. “What are we doing?”

Danny laughed a little before replying, “Haven’t a clue, we got no further in a plan than seeing if you wanted to come with.”

Steve heard some more fumbling of the phone and assumed Danny and his ‘goofy thumbs’ were trying to put the phone on loudspeaker so they could all have input into the conversation.

“Beach!” Grace shouted in the background “Please Danno, can we go to the beach?”

“Beach” Danny whined “Awww I don’t ….”

“Yeah come on Danno how about the beach.” Steve teased lightly

“Hey this isn’t fair, you can’t gang up on me…”

“Please Daddy” Grace said at the same time Steve said “Please Danno.”

“Come on Danno, you can both come over to my place, its quiet, no crowds, and the surf’s pretty calm. Come on Danno, what do you say?”

“Yeah come on Danno please, please, please.” Grace begged.

“Oh for the love of ….. Okay fine. We’ll come over and you two beach bums can swim and frolic and whatever else you find attractive to do at a place that no sane person could possibly enjoy.” Danny conceded

“Great, don’t forget your swim shorts Danny.” Steve teased, “I got the feeling today we’ll get you in the water.”

“Really McGarrett you think so?”

“I think it’s a challenge that Grace and I are up to, don’t you think Grace?” Steve plotted knowing Grace would help with the plan.

“Definitely, we’ll get Danno in the water.”

“Why McGarrett, you going to make it worth my while?” Danny asked, his voice lightly teasing with the undertones of something that made Steve pause momentarily, “Guess you’ll have to consider what it’s worth to get me in the water. We’ll be over in a few.”

With that Danny hung up, leaving McGarret staring at his phone wondering if he’d imagined the flirty tones to Danny’s last lines.  
He dropped his head forward onto the table, boy he had it bad.

*****

It was less than half an hour after hanging up the phone that Steve heard the familiar growl of the Camero pulling up into his drive. In that time Steve had rushed upstairs to pull on a pair of swim shorts and grab some towels and a blanket. He’d filled a cooler with ice, beer and juice for Grace and dragged it out onto the Lanai and down to the beach.  
Two doors slammed shut and he faintly heard Danny telling Grace to ‘back it up young lady and help carry the bags’ he smiled as his heard Grace’s enthusiastic ‘Ok Danno’.

Steve walked to the front door and opened it, ready to help grab bags, neither Grace or Danny travelled lightly even when it was to his to play on the beach; Grace really was like Danny in so many ways.

“Hey Gracie.” Steve greeted.

“Uncle Steve!” She ran to him, bag bouncing against her leg before she dropped it at his feet and reached up for a hug as Steve knelt down for one, he’d learnt this ritual with Grace fairly quickly, again like her father Grace was one for contact.

Straightening up, he took a moment to look at Danny who had reached the pair by now, a bag balanced on each shoulder and another in his hand.  
They didn’t exchange words; Steve just held out his hand and waited till Danny relinquished a bag over to him, before herding them through the door.

“Can we go swimming now?” Grace asked excitedly.

“Well you gotta change into your costume first Grace. You know where your room is?” Steve asked

Grace nodded in response and with an answering nod from Danny ran up the stairs with her bag to get changed in the guest room that Steve always called hers when she came to visit.

“I swear I feel like a pack horse.” Danny grumbled as they made their way out onto the Lanai and down onto the beach with the bags.

“How can someone as small as Grace need so much stuff?” Steve asked 

“I think she’s gonna be an architect when she grows up, there’s two bags of just buckets and spades and stuff.”

“Beer?” Steve offered

“Hell yes!” Danno threw the bags on the sand and flopped down into one of the chairs Steve had dragged onto the sand.

Steve handed him an opened Longboard, they clinked bottles together as had become their ritual and Steve settled onto the chair next to Danny.

“How come you’ve got Grace anyway? It’s not you usual weekend.”

“Rachel had a meeting early this morning with Stanley and the lawyers, so she asked me to pick Grace up last night.”

“So she’s still going ahead with the divorce?”

“Stan’s angling for a trial separation, but Rach isn’t sure.”

Steve nodded and turned his attention back to watching the sea, trying to ignore the churning of his gut that happened when he thought about Rachel, and Rachel getting a divorce, and Rachel resting her head on Danny in the hospital and …….

“So ….” Danny started but was interrupted by Grace barreling out onto the beach, costume on and Disney Princess beach towel in hand and dragging on the sand.

She presented herself in front of the pair, hands on hips looking expectantly,  
“Now can we go swimming?”

Steve laughed out loud and Danny just rolled his eyes.  
“Yes fine go, the pair of you, go swim like… dolphins, leave me here with the beer and peace and quiet.” Danny settled more into his chair, pulled his sunglasses out of his pocket and settled them on his nose.

“We’re getting you in the water today.” Steve threatened frowning as he plucked at the usual dress shirt and slacks that Danny wore; his only consolation to it being a day off was the lack of tie.

Danny slapped his hands away and raised his sunglasses and cocked an eyebrow staring at Steve,  
“Told ya babe, make it worth my while.”

Steve held his stare, a look of puzzlement on his face before being distracted by Grace pulling on his hand,  
“Come on Uncle Steve.”  
With a final puzzled glance at Danny, who just smirked and resettled his shades, he allowed himself to be dragged down to the water.

*****

Steve and Grace played happily in the water until Danny yelled at Grace to come back in as it was time for more sun lotion.  
The wet and slightly tired pair rushed back up the beach, grabbing towels from the pile beside Danny. Steve wrapped his around his shoulders before grinning evilly at Danny and before Danny could react shaking himself like a dog, seawater spraying everywhere.

“Hey! Hey! What the ….”Danny sputtered trying to move himself out of the line of fire, but failing. “What the… what was… you… you are just a total Neanderthal animal.” Danny ranted, “Was that really necessary?”

“You looked a little hot Danno, just wanted to cool you down.” Steve grinned as Danny flustered about wiping water off his sunglasses and patting down his shirt. 

“You’d cool off if you came swimming.” Grace tried

Danny glared at them both, “Why do I have the feeling there’s been some discussion about this matter in my absence?”

“You said you’d come in the water if Steve made it worth your while.” Grace reminded him innocently, Steve hid a slight smile, as a red hue coloured Danny’s cheeks, and since it hadn’t been there a moment ago, and he couldn’t blame it on the sun.

“Well Gracie and me are just going to have to come up with something you’d like so we can get you in your swim shorts and in the water.” Steve teased, surprised when Danny’s blushes darkened and spread and shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

Steve floundered slightly obviously he’d been mistaken with Danny’s remarks earlier, he rooted in the cooler again for beer for him and Danny, determined to change the subject  
“Grace honey, you want juice?” 

“Yes please Uncle Steve.” Grace reached out and took the juice box Steve held out to her. She settled on a towel in front of Danny who reached into one of the bags he’d brought out with him for the sun lotion and applied it expertly to Grace.  
“Maybe if Uncle Steve brought you shave ice; would you come swimming then Danno?” Grace asked in between sips.

“I…err… it’s a good idea Grace, I’ll …er.. I’ll think about it.” Danno said focussing all is attention on the sun lotion, determinedly not looking at Steve.

Grace turned to look at Steve and frowned, he wasn’t doing his part in the plan to get Danno in the water.  
Steve nodded at Grace and picked up where she’d left off, keeping it as innocent as possible  
“If you come swimming, I promise not to mention you wearing ties for a week.”

Danny shot Steve a look but answered him, “I’d still wear ‘em anyway, it’s gotta be for higher stakes than that.”

“I promise not to call you ‘Danno’ for a week.”

Danny shrugged, “I’m used to it by now.”

“Uncle Steve could cook dinner for you, if you promise to come swimming.” Grace offered

“Hey!” Steve mildly protested, “Why do I get all punishment?”

“Cos I’ve seen Danno swim already.” Grace said idly, starting to grow bored of the game, she glanced at the water, but knew Danno wouldn’t let her back in till the sun lotion had soaked in, so picking up a bucket and spade she moved slightly further down the beach to start plotting out her Princess Sand Castle.

Steve rubbed his chin thoughtfully, “Okay, I’ll do the paperwork for a week.”

“Great and then I spend the next three correcting it all, try again babe.” Danny settled himself back in the chair, beer balanced between his legs as he absently rubbed some sun lotion on his arms; distracting Steve, who watched Danny’s fingers carelessly wandering up and down his arms. 

Determinedly Steve dragged his attention away from his partner, instead he concentrated on Grace studiously digging sand and piling it the middle of a circle she’d drawn out   
“I’ll let you drive for a week.”

“You’ll let me drive my car? Very generous McGarrett. Seriously how long do you think you’d last before you got twitchy and had to regain control, twenty minutes, an hour?” Danny muttered some more before taking a swallow of his beer.

“I do not have control issues.” Steve protested, ignoring the movement of Danny’s throat as he pulled at his bottle, gritting his teeth Steve placed/balanced his bottle in his lap before he potentially embarrassed himself –oh yeah he had it bad.

“Course not.” Danny placated sarcastically.

“Uncle Steve could make breakfast or dinner for you for a whole week, like Kamekona did when he lost the bet.” Grace interrupted 

“What? Wait how do you know…?” Steve spluttered

Grace smiled sweetly, “Daddy told me.” She turned her attention and smile to Danny. “Daddy?”

“Oh God. This is gonna cost me money isn’t it?” Danny grumbled, but lifted his sunglasses to the top of his head so he could give Grace his full attention, “Yes Monkey?”

“Please may I go further down the beach to look for shells for my castle? I promise I won’t go into the water and I’ll stay on Uncle Steve’s beach.”

Danny looked seriously at her for a moment before nodding, “Yes you may, but you are not to go any further into the water than the tops of your feet and you’re to stay where I can see you at all times understand?”

“Yes Daddy. Thank you Danno.” She kissed him quickly on his cheek and turned, grabbed a bucket and raced down the beach.

Danny watched her momentarily, before replacing his sunglasses and returning his attention the Steve and his beer, but with one eye constantly on his daughter.

“Not a bad idea of hers, I kinda like it.” Danny stretched his arms above his head and Steve couldn’t help but watch the play of his muscles against his shirt sleeves.

“Huh? What… what idea?” Steve tried to concentrate on what Danny had just said.

Danny glanced over at Steve, smirking a little,  
“Having you as my personal slave for a week.”

“Huh? What?” Steve shook his head, “She didn’t say that, she said personal chef.”

Danny rose from his seat and stuck his hands in his trouser pockets, he faced Steve and took a couple of steps backward head tilted slightly to one side as if contemplating him,  
“Huh, my mistake.” He turned quickly and headed down the beach towards Grace, “So Monkey what castle are we building?”

Leaving Steve sat watching the pair walk the seashore looking for shells, trying to get his head around what Danny had just said.

*****

When Grace and Danny returned it seemed that the previous conversations had been forgotten and the three of them sat in the sand building a castle, Steve happily arguing the points for a good defensive moat.  
“It’s a Princess castle McGarrett? Why does it need a moat?”

“All castles need a moat Danny. Maybe we need to think about having a couple of turrets on there too?” Steve pondered

“Turrets? What the hell? Who and what army are coming to invade the castle? What weird-ass fairytales did you read as a child?” Danny ranted arms flailing, leaving Steve to duck out of the way of the spade Danny held.

“Princesses have enemies.” Steve argued, grabbing the spade out of Danny’s hand before someone, namely him, lost an eye.

“Princesses have evil step-parents; they don’t have arch-enemies with armies that require moats and gun turrets!”

Grace sat happily watching her father and Uncle Steve banter back and forth, as she strategically placed shells and flags.  
“You need to learn compromise.” She chided, Steve and Danny abruptly quietened and stared at her. “I like the idea of a moat.” She smiled at Steve who smiled smugly at Danny. “But I don’t think we’ll need places for guns.” Danny smiled smugly back at Steve, who childishly stuck his tongue out at Danny. Danny just rolled his eyes and moved to stand as his phone rang, to Cyndi Lauper’s ‘Girls Just Wanna Have Fun’.

“Hello?…. Hi” Danny turned away from Steve and Grace but they could still hear his side of the conversation.

“It’s my Mom.” Grace whispered to Steve, who just nodded absently, trying very hard not to listen in, but not being able to help himself

“Everything ok?..... No that’s fine we’ll be ready…. How’d it go?... huh… yeah…. Yeah … well it’s something to consider…… yeah, sure…..we’ll talk more about it later ok?....Ok, see you in a bit.”  
Danny ended the call and turned to Grace,  
“Hey Monkey, you’re Mom’s on her way. You wanna go wash the salt off and get changed?” As always he looked at Steve for permission for Grace to use the shower and Steve nodded.

“Ok.” Grace brushed the sand off as best she could and raced into the house to get showered and changed.

With Grace’s disappearance the comfortable atmosphere seemed to be lost somewhat and the two descended into silence. Danny sat back in his chair Sand castle forgotten and Steve rose and walked back to his chair.

Steve tried to say something, maybe ask what was going on, with Danny and Rachel, with Danny and him. He seemed to have been misreading Danny all day.  
All that came out was  
“Girls just wanna have fun?”

Danny snorted a little laugh, “Rachel changed it the other day, she said it didn’t seem fair that she still had the ‘Psycho’ theme tune.”

“Ah.” Steve didn’t know what else to say.  
They sat in silence, Steve concentrating resolutely on the water, trying to ignore the feel of Danny watching him, his eyes burning into him, until he couldn’t ignore it any longer.  
“What?”

Danny gave a little smile and a shrug, “I think we need to ….”  
He was cut off by the sound of a car pulling up. “Rachel.” Danny muttered and got up and walked round the side of the house to let Rachel into the back yard, his hand trailing across the back of Steve’s chair as he went, ruffling Steve’s hair just enough for him to feel it.

Steve watched him go before leaning his head back and letting out a small frustrated groan, he was so confused at the mixed messages Danny was sending him. Gritting his teeth he stood and turned to face Rachel and Danny as they walked back over to him.

“Hi Rachel.” Steve greeted her politely

“Commander McGarrett.” Rachel smiled at him

“Steve.” He corrected her

“Sorry, Steve.” Rachel smiled a little more.

He could have hit himself, when he tried to keep conversation going with, “How are you doing?”

Rachel just laughed, “I’m very well, thank you for asking, and yourself?”

“Good. I’m good. Err sorry, do you want to sit down.” He gestured to his seat and Rachel nodded and sat. “Would you like something to drink… err I got…” Steve rummaged through the cooler as both Danny and Rachel watched each trying hard not to laugh, “…Beer or juice…”

Rachel gave up trying to hold back her laughter, “its fine Comman… sorry, Steve. I’ve had enough Coffee today; I don’t know how I’m going to be able to sleep.”

“Was it bad?” Danny asked whilst pushing Steve into his seat to stop him either standing to attention or bolting he wasn’t sure which, he perched on the arm of Steve’s chair and balanced himself with an arm across the back of the chair.

“Nowhere near as bad as I was expecting.” Rachel admitted, “I’ve some things to think about.”

Danny just nodded as Steve tried to pretend he wasn’t in the middle of this conversation.

Grace came rushing out of the house fully dressed and raced to Rachel, “Mom!”

Rachel caught her and gave her a hug, “Grace, darling. Have you had a nice day with your father and Steve?”

“Yeah. We went swimming and then built a castle.” Grace pointed to castle.

“So I see, it’s very good.”

“It’s got a moat see, cos Uncle Steve said it needed to have defence system.” Grace explained

“A wise suggestion.” Rachel agreed

“But we didn’t add the places for guns.”

Rachel glanced briefly at Steve and Danny an eyebrow raised in question, Steve coughed and looked away as Danny just smiled and mouthed ‘don’t ask’. Rachel nodded and said no more.  
“Are you ready to go then Grace?”

“I guess so.” Grace frowned slightly at having to leave Danny and Steve.

Rachel stood and gathered her purse and shoes which she’d taken off upon walking onto the sand.  
“Do we need anything from here?” She asked Danny

“No, her bag’s in the car, all this is from mine.” Danny stood and walked over to Grace. “Come on Monkey lets go grab your stuff.”

“Grace, don’t forget to thank Steve for having you.” Rachel reminded

Smiling Grace ran back to Steve who was still sat and stood in front of him.  
“Thank you Uncle Steve, for having me and Danno today.” She intoned seriously

“Danno and I.” Both Danny and Rachel corrected.

Steve smiled at Grace and gathered her for another hug. “You are very welcome Gracie, any time.” He was going to remain sitting but Grace would have none of it and kept hold of his hand as she started towards the gate that lead to the drive, Steve had no choice but to follow the family.

“We still didn’t get Danno to swim.” Grace reminded, “You’ll have to agree on something so that next time he can swim with us.”

“What do you mean?” Rachel asked glancing at Steve and Danny for an answer, but Grace beat them to it.

“Danno said that if Uncle Steve wanted him to swim he’d have to make it worth his while.” Grace explained

Steve spluttered trying to say something, anything that didn’t make it sound as bad as what it did. Danny just blushed bright red again and looked anywhere but at Rachel and Steve. Rachel just smiled.

Steve stopped as they reached the gate and gave Grace one last hug goodbye. He watched as Danny, Rachel and Grace walked over to Rachel’s car and Danny knelt for a kiss and hug from Grace before walking over to his car with Rachel and grabbing Grace’s bag. Stood in between both cars they talked for a moment before Rachel moved at put a hand on Danny’s arm. They spoke a little longer and Rachel ran a quick hand down Danny’s cheek.   
Steve tried hard not to watch but couldn’t take his eyes off of them, he had his answer he’d misread Danny’s signals all day. He and Danny were friends nothing more.  
He couldn’t watch any longer as Danny and Rachel hugged and Danny kissed her softly on the cheek. He broke away and hurried back to the beach. Standing for a few moments trying to calm himself before, needing to do something, he started to tidy up the empty bottles and juice cartons, and gather up Grace’s toys back into their bags.  
He was vaguely aware of the sound of a car pulling away from the drive and Danny saying ‘Bye Monkey’, he just tidied harder.

“Hey babe, you didn’t need to do that. I can tidy up Grace’s stuff.” Danny’s voice drifted from behind him.

“S’ok I don’t mind.” Steve mumbled.

Danny stood watching the tense lines of Steve’s back as he moved stuff around. Danny watched fondly, hands in pocket rocking back and forth on the spot.  
“Steve.”

Steve straightened up but didn’t turn to face Danny,  
“Hey, um.. You wanna stop for dinner or you have plans?” 

“Dinner sounds good, and no, no plans. Steve.”

“Great I’ll go grab a couple of Steaks out the fridge; we can fire up the grill.”

“Steve..”

“That’s if your hungry now or we can wait a bit longer.”

“Steven!” Danny said firmly.

Steve spun round to face Danny,  
“What?”

Danny floundered for a minute for something to say before deciding on,  
“You never did manage to persuade me to go swimming.”

“Jeez Danny…. For God’s sake.. Don’t!” Steve dropped what he was holding and stepped back putting more distance between them.

“Don’t what babe?” Danny asked taking a step forward.

“Don’t do this. You don’t mean it. You have Rachel now and that… that is great man. You guys can be a family again.” Steve babbled

“Whoa. Wait! What?” Danny interrupted “I have Rachel? What are you talking about?”

“You and Rachel, you’re getting back together and that’s great.”

“Ok-ay. I think we need to sit down and talk for a bit cause obviously there’s been some kind of miscommunication.”  
Danny sat down and motioned for Steve to do the same, but Steve just stared blankly at him. Danny sighed and reached over and grabbed the edge of Steve’s shorts and yanked slightly “McGarrett Sit!” At the order Steve did.

“Okay I thought we were on the same page here, especially after the hospital but obviously not. First and foremost; there is no Rachel and me, or me and Rachel. Rachel is a married woman, despite her being separated or heading for divorce or whatever, she is still married and I have never and would never mess with a married woman. It’s not right and I wouldn’t even entertain the idea ok?”

Steve nodded numbly.

“Secondly, all the reasons Rachel and I divorced for in the first place are still there, nothing has changed. I’m still a cop; it’s still a dangerous profession, perhaps more so these days. I still only earn a cop’s salary; I can still only afford a crappy apartment.   
Finally whilst a part of me will always love Rachel a little, she’s the mother of my child. I am not in love with her, and she is not in love with me.  
She is currently going through a divorce and she needs a shoulder to cry on, she needs someone to talk to about it and someone who understands, and that someone happens to be me. I’m cool with that, I’ll help her in whatever way I can, and yes there are partially selfish reasons too, I get to see more of Grace, and when Rachel sorts work out, I’ll get more of Grace then too.  
But one thing you need to get into that head of yours is that there is not a me and Rachel. Got it?!”

“ I….Oh god…. I’m so confused.” Steve admitted “What are you asking me Danny? What are you wanting?”

“OK damn Sang Min, because this is a conversation we should have had back then, not two frigging weeks later.” Danny ran his hands through his hair and took a deep breath.  
“Ok so, we’ve gotten closer, very close and I was kinda hoping you’d want to go somewhere with that. I mean we’ve been flirting around the idea for what seems like the last 8 months and then when I got sick and I was in the hospital and all I could think about was I was going to loose Grace, that’d she’d grow up without a father and that I’d never get the chance to tell you… to tell you how I felt.  
But there were times in the hospital, I though you’d realised, that you knew and that I didn’t have to say it.   
And then I came back and I thought we were on the same page, but we’re back to circling round the issue again….”

“So ….” Steve interrupted “this has been what? You flirting with me?”

“Yes…no…I… yes… this whole goddamn swimming thing I was trying to work out whether you’re serious or not, but you’ve been sending me mixed messages all day and now I don’t know that I haven’t just imagined the whole thing. So Rachel said I had to suck it up and deal with it like a man and ask you.” 

“Rachel said?” 

“Yes damn it. I have my ex-wife trying to set us up, that’s how ‘together’ Rachel and I are. My ex-wife is trying to set me up with my partner! Though I’m starting to think that this is a completely bad idea and that I’m going to just …..”

Danny never got chance to finish his sentence as Steve launched himself off his chair and to his knees and claimed Danny’s mouth with his own.  
His hands wandered up Danny’s arms to cling to his biceps and pull him towards him, as his tongue darted out to lap at Danny’s lips.  
Danny had momentarily froze at the initial attack of Steve’s lips against his own, but the moment passed and he moaned softly before returning the kiss with vigour, at the touch of Steve’s tongue at his lips he groaned again and opened his mouth welcoming Steve’s touch. His hands reached to lock around Steve’s neck and pull him closer, until breathing became an absolute necessity and they both pulled away, Steve with a whimper, gasping for breathe and just stared at each other.

“Wow…. Yeah … okay… just .. wow.” Danny panted  
Steve leaned forwards and kissed his way up Danny’s jaw line before worrying the ear lobe with teeth.  
“Jeez Steven…” Danny tilted his head to allow Steve better access.

“So If I take you to bed,” Steve said punctuating his sentence with kisses down Danny’s neck and under the collar of his shirt, “then will you come swimming with me?”

Danny laughed and pulled back until he could look at Steve,   
“Now that would be worth my while.”  
Wrapping a hand in Steve’s hair he pulled him back in for another kiss.


End file.
